How They Fall In Love
by Miku Krul
Summary: Bagaimana kah cerita awal Halilintar dan Yaya bertemu hingga mereka akhirnya menjalin kisah cinta yang manis? Summary gaje. Baca aja kak! [Chapter 3 UPDATE!]
1. Chapter 1

How They Fall In Love

Summary: Bagaimana kah cerita awal Halilintar dan Yaya bertemu hingga mereka menjalin kisah cinta yang manis?

Pairing: Halilintar x Yaya, dan dua slight pairing rahasia

Genre: Romance and Humor

Rated: T

Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy punya Animonsta. Fanfic ini hasil murni imajinasi ngaco Miku. Tapi Hali jadi punya Miku ya? *dilemparmejapluskursi

Warning: Ranjau (baca:typo), OOC, Alur gaje (alur mundur), inti cerita ada di flashback, romance dan humor maksa, de el el

~ HAPPY READING! ~

Chapter 1: How they meet

Disebuah café bernuasa Paris, terlihat satu pasangan yang sedang menunggu makanan pesanannya. Sang perempuan hanya melihat si laki-laki dengan tersenyum. Si laki-laki yang merasa tidak nyaman dilihati olehnya seperti itu pun berbicara.

" Ngapain senyam senyum sendiri, hah?!" tanya sang laki-laki yang selalu memakai topi dinosaurus dan jaket _handless_ yang bernuansa merah dan hitam dengan zip berlambang petir merah, Halilintar. " Nggak kenapa-napa kok" jawab sang perempuan yang selalu memakai kerudung dengan jepit rambut bunga dan baju yang bernuansa pink, Yaya.

" Terus kenapa masih senyam senyum? Mikirin siapa? " tanya Hali yang mulai curiga pada Yaya." Emangnya kenapa sih? Kamu takut aku suka sama orang lain,ya?" tanya Yaya balik dengan menahan tawa karena muka Hali memerah.

" Eng-enggak kok! Kata siapa aku takut kamu suka sama orang lain?!" jawab Hali sambil menurunkan topinya untuk menyembunyikan mukanya yang memerah. " Pffft.. hahahaha! Ok, ok. Aku kasih tau aku mikirin apa." ucap Yaya yang sudah tidak dapat menahan tawanya.

" Aku cuma inget dulu waktu kita masih di hari terakhir MOS kelas VII, pas kita pertama kali ketemu." ucap Yaya." Oh, pas kita pertama kali ketemu ya.." respon Hali sambil mencoba mengingatnya.

Flashback on

Sudah hari terakhir MOS sejak berjalan dari hari Senin di SMP Pulau Rintis. Ya, acara semacam penyambutan siswa baru yang menurut Hali sangat-sangat membosankan dan menyusahkan. Kenapa? Karena kita harus bawa ini itulah. Harus melakukan ini itulah. Ah! Pokoknya nggak enak.

Lalu datang lagi masalah lain, yaitu fangirlsnya yang ada di SMP ini dan mereka selalu menggangunya. Seperti saat ini, dia sedang pergi ke kamar mandi. Setelah dia keluar dari kamar mandi, dia kaget (walaupun nggak kelihatan sama sekali) karena ada banyak perempuan a.k.a fangirlsnya yang menunggunya di depan kamar mandi. Yup! Tepat di depan kamar mandi LAKI-LAKI!

Hali pun sedikit cengo walaupun tak terlihat karena tertutup topinya (plus jaim). Fangirlsnya pun mengerumuninya. Mulai terdengar banyak suara seperti, " Halilintar, aku menyukaimu!", " Halilintar, jadilah pacarku!", dan lain sebagainya. Telinga Hali pun mulai panas sehingga dia segera pergi dengan berjalanan tenang (baca: berlari) menjauh dari para fangirlsnya. Dia pun berbelok ke kanan, ke kiri, ke kanan lagi, ke kiri lagi. Hingga akhirnya…

" Aduh!" pekik seorang gadis berkerudung pink dengan jepit rambut bunga yang di dorong (baca: ditabrak) Hali hingga terjatuh. " Kalau jalan lihat-lihat dong!" ucap sang gadis sembari mengusap kepalanya.

Hali pun menghiraukannya. Tetapi karena dia mulai melihat fangirlsnya datang, dia pun segera membantu sang gadis berdiri dan segera bersembunyi di samping loker yang berada sedikit jauh dari sang gadis. Fangirlsnya pun datang.

" Apa kau melihat laki-laki yang menggunakan topi dinosaurus dan jaket tanpa lengan berwarna merah dan hitam lewat disini?" tanya salah satu fangirlsnya. Hali segera memberi tahu sang gadis menggunakan isyarat untuk mengatakan tidak pada fangirlsnya.

" Tidak. Aku tidak melihatnya." jawab sang gadis cepat setelah melihat isyarat Hali. " Oh, terima kasih." ucap salah satu fangirlsnya dan mereka pun segera pergi. Setelah melihat keadaannya sudah aman, Hali pun keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan berniat untuk segera pergi. Tapi….

" Tunggu!" ucap sang gadis. Hali pun berhenti berjalan. " Apa mau mu, hah?!" tanya Hali ketus. " Kau belum berterima kasih padaku." jawab sang gadis

" Memangnya berterima kasih untuk apa, hah?!" tanya Hali ketus (lagi?). " Karena menyelamatkanmu dari fangirlsmu tadi, ingat? Dan kau juga belum meminta maaf karena menabrakku." jawab sang gadis.

" Cih! Memangnya apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Hali mulai kesal." Siapa namamu?" tanya sang gadis. Hali pun mulai curiga pada sang gadis. " Untuk apa menanyakan namaku?" tanya Hali curiga

" Anggap saja sebagai permintaan maafmu dan rasa terima kasihmu." ucap sang gadis. " Halilintar. Boboiboy Halilintar." jawab Hali." Salam kenal Halilintar! Namaku Yaya Yah!" ucap sang gadis alias Yaya.

" Siapa yang bertanya namamu juga" ucap Halilintar. " Apa?!" tanya Yaya. " Aku sudah memberi tahu kan siapa namaku kan?" tanya Hali sembari berjalan pergi." Huh! Ya sudah. Sampai ketemu lagi Hali!" jawab Yaya sembari berlari ke arah berlawanan.

Setelah melihat gadis yang menolongnya pergi, Hali pun segera berjalan menuju ke kelasnya. Sambil berjalan ke kelasnya, dia memikirkan tentang gadis itu. " 'Hm… dia gadis yang cukup cantik' batin Hali.

Flashback off

" Ya, aku ingat waktu itu kau menolongku dari fangirlsku." ucap Hali pada Yaya." Dan kau lupa untuk meminta maaf dan berterima kasih padaku kan?" tanya Yaya

" Huh, iya cerewet!" jawab Hali kesal (baca: gemes) sembari mencubit pelan (baca: keras) pipi Yaya. " Aduh Hali sakit! Lepasin!" ucap Yaya sembari mencoba melepaskan tangan Hali dari pipinya. Hali pun melepaskan cubitannya.

" Tuh makanannya udah sampai" ucap Hali. " Oh iya. Ayo makan Hali! ajak Yaya sembari mulai makan. Hali pun menatap Yaya yang sedang makan dengan tersenyum tipis.

' Dan pada saat itulah aku mulai menyukaimu, Yaya'

TBC

Hai! Salam kenal. Miku itu Author Newbie jadi kalau fanfic ini kurang bagus, mohon maaf ya. Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari banyak fanfic HaliYa ataupun BoYa. Semoga para readers suka sama fanfic Miku ya. Saran ataupun kritikkan sangat Miku terima.

Ada yang tahu dua pairing rahasia Miku itu siapa? Hehehe… kalau ada yang bisa nebak, Miku nggak kasih apa-apa :v *ditabok. Miku mau tau sesuatu dong! Readers semua tinggal di mana? Kalau deket sama Miku, nobar BoBoiBoy The Movie yuk! Kasih tau di review ya! Jadi…

Mind to Review? ^3^


	2. Chapter 2

Yeay! Akhirnya Miku bisa update chapter kedua dari fanfic gaje ini! (Readers: Yang nanya!). Hehehe… Miku balas reviewnya di sini ya.

 **Hanna Yora**

 **Hai kak Hanna! Makasih banyak karena mau baca fanfic Miku yang gaje ini ToT.**

 **Beneran bagus kak? Menurut Miku malah gaje banget ceritanya. Apalagi Hali jadi OOC banget.**

 **Miku usahain update kilat deh kak. Tergantung tugas sekolah juga sih… (ngelirik tugas). Makasih banyak semangatnya kak! ^3^. Ini udah next ya!**

 **readerrrrrz**

 **Hai kak! Kakak dari Jakarta ya? Bisa nonton Gala Premier BoBoiBoy The Movie dong? Enaknya! Sebenarnya nenek Miku yang ada di Jakarta buan Miku :p (Yang nanya). Betewe, makasih banyak udah mau baca kak!**

 **Iya nih! Si Hali mah Tsundere tingkat akut! *disetrumHali**

 **Konsep awalnya sih begitu kak. Tapi karena Miku orangnya raguan, jadi gonta-ganti terus. Tapi, makasih banyak sarannya kak! Miku nggak marah kok ^-^. Miku malah senang ada yang mau bantuin Miku jadi Author yang bener (Siapa juga yang mau bantuin). Makasih banyak semangatnya kak!**

 **Tia874**

 **Hai Tia! Makasih banyak udah mau baca fanfic gaje ini ToT.**

 **Beneran bagus? Miku nggak nyangka banget. Wih, sama-sama suka pair HaliYa ya? Mereka juga pair OTP-ku loh! (Yang nanya!) Ok! Ini udah next ya!**

 **Annisa Wijayanti**

 **Hai Annisa! Makasih udah mau baca fanfic Miku yang super duper gaje.**

 **Hehehe… di chapter ini udah mulai kelihatan kok pairingnya apa aja. Ini udah next ya^3^!**

 **blackcorrals**

 **HAI KAK CORRA! (teriak pake toa) *digebukreaders**

 **Beneran kak? Bagus? Masa sih? Miku nggak nyangka banget ._.**

 **Hehehe… pairing yang lain bakalan ketauan kok di chapter ini. Makasih ya kak mau baca fanfic gaje Miku! ^3^**

 **RyanSyah**

 **Hehehe… kependekan ya? Mungkin setiap chapter baalan nambah panjang. Tergantung Miku juga sih *ditimpukwajan**

 **Hm… bener nggak ya? Hehehe… kita lihat saja di chapter ini :v *dilemparkelaut**

 **Miku usahain ya kak! Kemungkinan Miku cuma bisa update seminggu sekali. Betewe, makasih ya kak udah mau baca!**

 **EraCute03**

 **Makasih udah mau mampir baca. Ini udah next ya! ^3^**

Reviewnya udah Miku balas semua ya disini. So, enjoy!

~ HAPPY READING! ~

Chapter 2: How They Become Friend

" Selamat pagi, Hali!" ucap Yaya dengan tersenyum.

" Pagi." jawab Hali dengan tersenyum tipis.

" Loh? Taufan dan Ying mana?" tanya Yaya.

" Yah, kau tahu lah mereka sedang apa kalau jam segini." jawab Hali

" Mereka pergi ke taman belakang sekolah,ya?" tanya Yaya polos.

" You don't say" jawab Hali. Hali pun segera menutupi mukanya yang menahan tawa ketika melihat muka Yaya mulai memerah karena kesal.

" Ish! Aku kan nanya doang!" ucap Yaya dengan sedikit kesal.

"Ok, ok. Aku minta maaf." ucap Hali yang sudah berhasil menghilangkan mukanya yang menahan tawa.

" Um… kalau Gempa sama Hanna ke perpustakaan ya?" tanya Yaya.

" Nggak. Mereka pergi ke kantin. Soalnya si Hanna belum sarapan." jawab Hali.

" Oh… tumben." ucap Yaya lalu segera meletakkan tasnya ke kursi di sebelah Hali dan mendudukinya. Hali yang melihat itu pun teringat sesuatu.

" Hey, Yaya." ucap Hali.

" Hmm?" respon Yaya sambil menatap Hali.

" Kau ingat kapan pertama kali kita sekelas dan duduk berdua?" tanya Hali.

" Tentu! Pas Cikgu Papa Zola menyuruh kita berkelompok waktu hari pertama di kelas VII kan?" jawab Yaya sembari mengingatnya.

Flashback on

" Yaya!" teriak gadis berwajah oriental yang berlari ke arah Yaya.

" Ying!" respon Yaya pada sahabat baiknya, Ying.

" Hah.. hah.. Kita sekelaskan?" tanya Ying sembari mengambi nafas dalam.

" Iya!" jawab Yaya girang.

" Hore!" teriak mereka berdua senang yang membuat beberapa orang menengok pada mereka.

" Ayo, Yaya. Kita pergi ke kelas!" ajak Ying.

" Ayo!" jawab Yaya. Mereka berdua pun berjalan ke kelas mereka hingga akhirnya..

BRUK!

" Aduh! Kalau jalan lihat-lihat dong!" ucap Yaya sembari memegang kepalanya yang sakit. Yaya pun mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang menabraknya dan betapa terkejutnya dia yang menabraknya itu adalah…

"Halilintar?!" tanya Yaya.

" Eh? Halilintar? Aku bukan Kak Hali tahu. Aku itu Taufan! Boboiboy Taufan!" jawab sang lelaki alias Taufan. Ying pun membantu Yaya bangun.

" Oh, aku kira kau Halilintar. Maaf, habisnya kalian terlihat sangat mirip. Yang membuat kalian berbeda cuma cara kalian pakai topi dan warna jaket kalian." ucap Yaya.

Ya, Taufan tidak memakai topi dinosaurusnya ke arah depan melainkan ke arah samping kanan yang berwarna biru tua, kuning, dan putih serta menggunakan jaket berwarna biru tua dan biru muda dengan zip berlambang angin berwarna kuning.

" Hehehe… kau tidak tahu ya kalau kami itu kembar?" tanya Taufan.

" Eh kalian kembar?! Pantas saja kalian terlihat sangat mirip. Oh iya, Hai Taufan, namaku Yaya Yah dan ini sahabat baikku Ying. Salam kenal." ucap Yaya.

" Hai Taufan. Salam kenal." ucap Ying.

" Salam kena Yaya! Salam kenal Ying!" balas Taufan sambil tersenyum lebar.

" Oh, aku harus pergi sekarang. By the way, Ying kamu itu cantik ya." ucap Taufan sambil mengedipkan mata sebelah kirinya lalu pergi ke arah mereka datang tadi. Setelah mendengar itu, muka Ying pun memerah.

" Ekhem.. ekhem." ucap Yaya sambil menyikut pelan Ying.

" Su-sudah Yaya. Aku malu!" ucap Ying. Yaya yang melihat itu pun hanya dapat tertawa di dalam hati karena sahabatnya yang tomboy ini bisa malu akibat gombalan seseorang alias Taufan.

Mereka berdua pun segera masuk ke dalam kelas dan mereka sangat terkejut karena sekarang ada dua orang yang memiliki muka yang sangat mirip. Tapi yang membedakannya adalah yang menggunakan topi dinosaurus dibalikkan ke belakang dan memakai jaket berwarna emas dan hitam dengan zip berlambang tanah berwarna emas tersenyum dengan lembut pada mereka. Sedangkan yang diketahui Yaya sebagai Halilintar langsung menghiraukan mereka.

" Halo, salam kenal. Namaku Boboiboy Gempa. Kalian bisa memanggilku Gempa dan ini kakak pertamaku, Boboiboy Halilintar. Kalian bisa memanggilnya Halilintar. Dan tadi yang menabrakumu itu kakak keduaku. Kalian sudah mengetahui namanya kan?" ucap sang lelaki alias Gempa yang duduk di sebelah Halilintar panjang lebar.

" Oh, halo Gempa. Salam kenal. Namaku Yaya Yah dan ini sahabatku, Ying. Dan ya, kami sudah mengetahui namanya." ucap Yaya.

" Salam kenal Gempa." ucap Ying

" Hm… Kak Hali tidak menyapa mereka?" tanya Gempa pada Hali.

" Untuk apa?" tanya Hali balik sambil melepaskan earphonenya.

" Yah, setidaknya untuk perkenalan saja." jawab Gempa.

" Cih! Kalian sudah tau namaku kan? Terutama kau Mimy." ucap Hali sambil menunjuk Yaya.

" Mimy?! Namaku Yaya lah!" respon Yaya sedikit kesal.

" Terserah lah." ucap Hali yang segera memasang earphonenya. Yaya yang mukanya mulai memerah karena kesal pun segera ditenangkan Ying.

" Sudahlah Yaya. Ayo kita duduk" ajak Ying pada Yaya.

Yaya pun mengangguk dan segera duduk tempat kosong yang berada di depan Halilintar. Ying pun segera duduk di kursi sebelah Yaya. Berapa lama kemudian bel masuk pun berbunyi lalu datanglah guru yang beraksen superhero. Karena Yaya kenal dengan guru itu dan dia adalah mantan ketua kelas di SD-nya maka diapun memimpin salam.

" Bangun!" ucap Yaya. Teman sekelasnya pun berdiri karena mengikuti komando Yaya.

" Selamat pagi cikgu, Kebenaran!" ucap Yaya sambil berpose seperti superhero yang lalu diikuti teman sekelasnya.

" Selama pagi wahai murid kebenaran!" jawab sang guru alias Papa Zola.

" Hari ini cikgu akan suruh kalian untuk membuat kelompok beranggotakan dua orang dan harus laki-laki bersama perempuan!" perintah Papa Zola.

Yaya dan teman sekelasnya pun segera mencari teman untuk satu kelompok. Yaya yang masih mencari pun tidak sengaja melihat Ying yang didatangi Taufan.

" Ying! Satu kelompok sama aku yuk!" ajak Taufan.

" Bo-boleh.." jawab Ying malu-malu.

Yaya yang melihat itu hanya dapat menahan tawa. Setelah itu pun dia segera mencari teman kelompok lalu dia melihat Gempa menghampirinya.

" Yaya, kau mau tidak sekelompok denganku?" tanya Gempa.

" Hm… boleh!" jawab Yaya.

Yaya yang tidak sengaja (lagi?) melihat Halilintar yang hanya duduk diam pun bertanya pada Gempa.

" Hm… Gempa. Kenapa Halilintar tidak mencari teman untuk sekelompok?" tanya Yaya.

" Kak Hali memang selau begitu. Dia hanya mau berkelompok jika ditunjuk." jawab Gempa.

Semuanya sudah berkelompok tetapi Papa Zola melihat satu anak yang belum berkelompok.

" Wahai murid kebenaran, kenapa kau tidak berkelompok?" tanya Papa Zola.

" Sudah tidak ada murid yang bisa dijadikan rekan sekelompok." jawab Hali datar.

" Cikgu! Bolehkah jika Halilintar sekelompok dengan saya dan Gempa?" tanya Yaya pada Papa Zola.

" Tentu saja boleh, wahai murid kebenaran!" jawab Papa Zola.

Hailintar yang menyadari bahwa yang mengatakan itu adalah Yaya hanya berdecih pelan dan segera pergi ke meja kelompok Yaya dan Gempa lalu duduk disebelah Yaya.

Yaya yang menyadari Halilintar pun merasa ada yang aneh. DEG DEG

' Aduh, kenapa aku deg-degkan ya?' batin Yaya bertanya-taya. Muka Yaya pun memerah. Halilintar yang melihat itu reflek memegang dahi Yaya.

" Tidak panas." ucap Hali sambil menatap Yaya tanpa mengetahui bahwa jantung Yaya makin berdegup kencang.

" Um…" ucap Yaya sedikit malu-malu.

Gempa yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum senang.

' Akhirnya Kak Hali bisa perhatian pada orang lain. Apalagi ini perempuan.' batin Gempa senang

Ying yang melihat itu pun terkikik kecil. Sedangkan Taufan yang melihat itu cengo.

' Kok Kak Hali bisa perhatian sama orang lain sih? Biasanya enggak. Ini cewek lagi' batin Taufan kebingungan.

Jantung Yaya berdegub makin kencang. Tapi untungnya Yaya dapat menstabilkannya lagi karena Halilintar sudah tidak menatapnya lagi.

' Hm… Perasaan apa ini?' batin Yaya bertanya

Flashbak off

" Waktu itu kamu memanggilku Mimy." ucap Yaya sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

" Iya, iya maaf. Waktu itu ku lupa." jawab Hali datar

" O iya, Hali. Sejak saat itu Taufan dan Ying mulai berteman dekat ya?" tanya Yaya.

" Iya, kalau nggak salah" jawab Hali.

' Dan saat itu juga aku mulai berteman dan menyukaimu, Hali.'

TBC

HAI READERS SEMUA! (teriak pake toa) *digebukinreaders. Hehehe… Miku mau basa basi dulu di sini. Jadi, Miku bakal usahain buat update seminggu sekali. Terus, setiap chapter ceritanya bisa makin panjang atau main pendek. Tergantung ide di imajinasi Miku *digebukinreaders

Betewe, makasih banyak bagi para readers yang mau baca plus ngereview fanfic ini. Miku hargai banget kritik dan saran yang membagun. Karena Miku udah bingung mau basa basi apa lagi, jadi…

Mind to Review? ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

Hohoho! Hai semua! Miku dah balik dengan chapter 3! Di chapter ini, ada dua pairing ya. Betewe, judul chapternya entah kenapa nggak nyambung sama cerita.

Maaf lama ya. Soalnya kuota habis plus ide Miku terbang semua (terutama abis nonton BoBoiBoy The Movie).

Udah pada nonton belum? Miku mau nonton lagi sih. Tapi nggak boleh plus bokek (Readers: Rasain!). Hehehe... cukup basa-basinya. Reviewnya Miku jawab kat sini ye ^^

 **Ranti-kun**

 **Wah! Makasih kak! Miku bikin sendiri ceritanya kak. Tapi ide ceritanya datang karena terlalu banyak baca fanfic HaliYa (Nggak nanya!). Makasih ya kak udah mau baca fanfic absurd ini! ^3^**

 **yoshie. augestya**

 **Makasih dukungannya dan makasih udah mau baca fanfic ini kak! ^3^**

 **natasya**

 **Hehehe... sama dong! (Nggak nanya!). Ini udah next ya. Tapi Miku usahin kilat deh. Makasih udah mau mampir baca fanfic gaje ini! ^3^**

 **Hanna Yoora**

 **Iya nih sih Hali mah pelupa tingka dewa! *digebukinHali**

 **Hali: Sendirinya aja pelupa. Ngaca dulu dong!**

 **Makasih semangatnya kak! Hm... Miku punya line sih. Tapi sekarang udah jarang on. Jadi maaf ya kak kemungkinan Miku nggak jawab chat kak Hanna. Id line Miku itu anglodipmab. Kalau boleh, Miku juga mau id line kak Hanna dong! 3**

 **Tia874**

 **Iya dong! Miku gitu loh! *ditimpuk**

 **Cie~ yang penasaran**

 **Taufan: Jangan ikutin gaya bicara aku dong!**

 **Hehehe... iya kok. Ini udah next.**

 **Oh... dari Banjanegara ya. Coba kalau di Tangerang atau Jakarta. Kan bisa ketemuan! Makasih ya dukungannya! ^3^**

 **Annisa Arliyani Wijayanti**

 **Hehehe... Taufan ama Ying emang gula *diserangbebolataufanplusseributendanganlaju**

 **Taufan & Ying: Woy! Kita ini manusia tau!**

 **Ok! Ini udah next ya! ;)**

 **EruCute03**

 **Hai Eru! Maaf ya dijawaban review chapter 1 Miku salah tulis pen name Eru ToT.**

 **Emang! Makanya Miku suka sama Hali *melukHali *disetrumHaliplusdihajarYayapaketumbukanpadu**

 **Hehehe... Yaya kan sedikit tsundere *lirikYaya**

 **Yaya: Apa kau cakap?!**

 **Makasih banget! Hehehe... Miku sering typo kalau ngetik ya? Miku usahain nggak typo lagi deh ^^**

 **Ini udah next ya!**

 **blackcorrals**

 **Hehehe... iya.**

 **Sama. Kadang Miku juga bingung mau jawab review kayak gimana. Arigatou kak Corra!**

 **Makasih kak Corra udah mau nungguin chapter ini! (Geer amat!)**

Udah Miku jawab ya reviewnya. So, here the third chapter! Enjoy!

~ HAPPY READING! ~

Chapter 3: How They Know What's Love part 1

KRIING!

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Murid-murid yang berada di kelas langsung berlari ke kantin. Tapi ada dua pasangan yang masih berada di kelas.

" Ying~ ayo kita ke kantin~" ajak Taufan sambil menghampiri Ying yang sedang merapikan bukunya.

" Ayo."jawab Ying.

" Kak Hali~ Yaya~ mau ikut nggak?" tanya Taufan pada Hali dan Yaya yang sedang memakan bekal bersama.

" Nggak." jawab Hali singkat.

" Nggak deh Taufan. Makasih." jawab Yaya

" Eh Taufan, kayaknya sejak mereka pacaran mereka lebih suka makan berduaan di kelas ya?" tanya Ying pada Taufan sambil nyengir.

" Iya ya. Cie~ yang mau berduaan. Jangan-jangan, mereka mau melakukan 'itu'-"

BLETAK!

Belum selesai Taufan berbicara, dia sudah dibogem sayang Hali dan Yaya bersamaan.

" Aduh! Sakit tau!" keluh Taufan sambil mengusap kepalanya dan memonyongkan bibirnya.

" Bodo!" ucap Hali.

" Amat!" lanjut Yaya.

" Bodo Amat!" ucap mereka berdua kompak.

" Cie~ yang kompakkan." ucap Taufan dan Ying kompak.

" Cie yang nggak nyadar!" ucap Hali dan Yaya kesal.

Taufan dan Ying hanya cengengesan. Hali dan Yaya hanya menatap kesal.

" Cih! Buang-buang waktu saja!" ucap Hali ketus sambil kembali duduk dan memakan bekalnya.

" Cie~ yang nggak terima kalau diganggu pas lagi makan bekal buatan pacarnya~" goda Taufan lagi.

Hali yang mendengar itu langsung berdiri untuk membanting Taufan dengan keras. Tapi sebelum dia melakukannya, dia sudah ditenangkan Yaya.

" Sudah, lebih baik kalian cepat pergi ke kantin. Nanti keburu bel." ucap Yaya pada Taufan dan Yaya

" Ok. Kita pergi dulu~" ucap Taufan sambil menarik tangan Ying.

" Ok. Bye Yaya." ucap Ying sambil mengkuti Taufan.

Taufan dan Ying pun meninggalkan kelas sehingga hanya ada Hali dan Yaya di dalam kelas.

" Akhirnya mereka pergi." ucap Hali sarkastik.

" Hush! Kamu nggak boleh gitu Hali. Taufan kan adik kamu sendiri." tegur Yaya.

" Kamu ngomongnya kayak ibu-ibu deh." ucap Hali yang membuat dia dibogem sayang Yaya.

" Terus, kenapa kamu pacaran sama aku yang kayak ibu-ibu?" tanya Yaya kesal.

" Karena kamu itu sempurna di mataku. Aku akan selalu menyukaimu, ralat. Mencintaimu dan menjagamu sampai kapan pun. Dan aku juga yang akan melamarmu nanti." jawab Hali sambil tersenyum pada Yaya. Ya, _tersenyum_. Itu langsung membuat muka Yaya memerah.

" Udah aku jawabkan? Sekarang aku mau lanjut makan." ucap Hali pada Yaya sambil memakan bekal buatan Yaya. Yaya pun ikut melanjutkan makannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka sudah selesai makan. Bel tanda istirahat berakhir baru akan berbunyi 10 menit lagi. Yaya yang merasa bosan pun mulai mengajak Hali mengobrol.

" Hali." ucap Yaya

" Hn?" respon Hali sambil melepas salah satu earphonenya.

" Kau ingat waktu Taufan dan Ying pertama kali ke kantin bersama? Hingga akhirnya mereka saling suka dan mau menyatakan cinta?" tanya Yaya.

" Oh, yang waktu itu. Taufan minta tolong padaku dan Ying minta tolong padamu kan?" jawab Hali.

" Iya. Waktu itu Ying lucu banget. " ucap Yaya sedikit gemas saat mengingatnya.

" Taufan lebih lucu." bantah Hali.

" Oh ya? Gimana kalau kita ingat-ingat dulu. Baru kita tentukan!" saran Yaya semangat.

" Boleh!" ucap Hali. Mereka berdua pun berusaha mengingatnya.

Flashback on

" Yaya, boleh nggak aku minta tolong?" tanya Ying pada Yaya yang sedang berdebat dengan Hali tentang tema untuk cerita pelajaran Bahasa.

" Aku bilang temanya Adventure dan Friendship saja!" ucap Yaya kesal pada Hali.

" Cih! Mendingan Crime dan Angst kali!" bantah Hali

" Adventure dan Friendship!" ucap Yaya lebih keras.

" Crime dan Angst!" bantah Hali lebih keras.

" Adventure!"

" Crime!"

" Friendship!"

" Angst!"

" Em… bagaimana kalau gabungan dari itu semua saja?" saran Gempa.

" APA?!" tanya mereka berdua kompak pada Gempa.

" Tidak boleh!" ucap mereka berdua kompak lagi.

Ying yang merasa diabaikan pun menepuk pundak Yaya.

" Apa sih?! Oh, Ying. Aku kira siapa. Maaf, tadi aku mengabaikanmu gara-gara tuan pemarah itu." ucap Yaya pada Ying.

" Kau panggil aku apa?!" tanya Hali kesal sambil mendekati Yaya.

" Tuan pemarah. Memangnya kenapa?" jawab Yaya sedikit kesal.

" Apa?! Dasar ibu-ibu!" ucap Hali marah.

" Kau panggil apa aku?! Dasar tuan pemarah!" ucap Yaya marah.

Ying dan Gempa yang melihat mereka bertengkar pun hanya bisa sweatdrop. Sedangkan murid yang lain ada yang menangis karena idola mereka bersama orang lain dan ada yang senyam senyum sendiri karena OTP mereka berdekatan.

" Ying~" panggil Taufan sambil berlari mendekati Ying dan Gempa.

Ying yang mendengar itu pun terlonjak. ' Oh tidak' batinnya panik.

" Ehm… Gempa. Tolong bilang ke Yaya ya. Aku izin ke toilet." ucap Ying pada Gempa.

" Ok." jawab Gempa.

Ying pun langsung pergi ke toilet dengan cepat.

" Loh? Gempa, Ying mana? Perasaan tadi ada disini." tanya Taufan pada Gempa.

" Tadi memang Ying ada disini. Tapi barusan dia pergi ke toilet." jawab Gempa.

" Oh… Eh? Kak Hali mana?" tanya Taufan lagi.

" Tuh." jawab Gempa sambil menunjuk pada Hali dan Yaya yang masih bertengkar.

Taufan yang melihat itu pun langsung mendapat ide cemerlang.

" Ekhem. CIE~ KAK HALI PDKT SAMA YAYA. PACARAN YA? MAU PJNYA DONG!" teriak Taufan yang langsung membuat Hali dan Yaya mengeluarkan aura yang sangat menyeramkan.

" APA KAU BILANG?! SINI KAU TAUFAN!" ucap Hali dan Yaya sambil mengejar Taufan yang sudah ngacir duluan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Hali dan Yaya kembali ke dalam kelas yang diikuti Taufan dengan tubuh babak belur.

" Astaga, Kak Hali! Yaya! Kalian ngapain Kak Taufan?" tanya Gempa khawatir karena Taufan berjalan sempoyongan.

" Nggak diapa-apain kok. Cuma dikasih pelajaran." jawab Hali sambil menyeringai.

" Bener kok." lanjut Yaya yang juga menyeringai.

Gempa yang melihat itu pun merinding. ' Ya Allah, lindungilah hambamu ini dari kemarahan dua manusia garang ini' batin plus do'a Gempa takut

Meanwhile

Ying pun membasuh mukanya. Sungguh, dia merasa sangat aneh jika berada di dekat Taufan. Seperti ada getaran di hatinya.

' Apakah ini yang namanya cinta?' batin Ying.

" Ah, mana mungkin. Hanya perasaan doang kok." ucap Ying lalu dia pun berjalan kembali ke kelas.

Back to class

Taufan pun segera diobati oleh Gempa. Gempa sangat bersyukur karena dia membawa kotak PPPK. Sedangkan anak murid yang lain sweatdrop. Kenapa mereka sweatdrop?

Mereka sweatdrop karena Gempa membawa kota PPPK yang berukuran besar.

' Bagaimana caranya itu bisa masuk ke dalam tasnya?' batin mereka bingung. Hanya Gempa dan Tuhan saja yang tahu.

Ying pun sampai di kelasnya dan menemukan Taufan yang sudah babak belur.

" Gempa, Taufan kenapa?" entah kenapa ada perasaannya yang menyuruhnya untuk bertanya.

" Tadi dihajar Kak Hali sama Yaya." jawab Gempa.

" Oh… aku boleh bantu nggak?" tanya Ying.

" Boleh" jawab Gempa.

Ying pun membantu Gempa mengobati Taufan. Setelah selesai, Taufan pun langsung berterima kasih.

" Terima kasih ya. Ying, Gempa!" ucap Taufan.

"I-iya…" jawab Ying dengan muka yang mulai memerah.

" Gak pa-pa kok Kak Taufan. Makanya lain kali kalau orang lagi marah jangan diganggu. Kan jadinya begini." jawab Gempa sambil membereskan kotak PPPKnya lalu pergi ke tempat duduknya.

Taufan pun hanya cengengesan. Lalu Taufan pun melihat Ying yang mukanya memerah langsung panik.

" Ying, kamu sakit kah? Mau aku antar ke UKS?" tanya Taufan panik.

" A-aku gak pa-pa kok." jawab Ying sedikit grogi.

' Kenapa aku grogi ya?' batin Ying bingung.

" Beneran nih?" tanya Taufan lagi.

" I-iya." jawab Ying.

" Ok. Kalau begitu mau nggak ikut aku ke kantin nanti istirahat?" tanya Taufan

" Bo-boleh." jawab Ying

" Ok! Nanti kita pergi ya!" ucap Taufan lalu pergi ke tempat duduknya karena Cikgu Timy sudah datang.

" Bangun! Selamat pagi cikgu!" komando Yaya selaku ketua kelas yang diikuti semua murid.

" Selamat pagi anak-anak. Sekarang, kumpulkan tugas membuat cerita yang Cikgu bagi seminggu yang lalu." ucap Cikgu Timy.

Semuanya pun mengumpulkan, kecuali kelompok Hali, Yaya, dan Gempa.

" Loh? Halilintar, Yaya, dan Gempa, mana hasil tugas kalian?" tanya Cikgu Timy.

" Belum selesai cikgu." ucap Hali.

" Baiklah. Ibu berikan empat hari lagi untuk mengumpulkannya. Mengerti?" tanya Cikgu Timy.

" Mengerti,cikgu." ucap Hali, Yaya, dan Gempa.

KRIING!

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Semua murid pun pergi ke kantin. Yaya yang melihat Cikgu Timy masih ada di kelas pun medatanginya.

" Permisi, cikgu. Saya mau bertanya." ucap Yaya.

" Tentu. Silahkan. " ucap Cikgu Timy ramah.

" Cikgu suka cerita genre apa?" tanya Yaya.

" Hm… cikgu suka genre romance dan friendship sih. Memangnya kenapa?" jawab dan tanya Cikgu Timy balik.

" Tidak ada apa- apa cikgu. Hanya sekedar bertanya. Terima kasih cikgu!" ucap Yaya.

" Sama- sama." Balas Cikgu Timy lalu pergi dari kelas.

Yaya pun mendatangi Ying untuk mengajaknya pergi ke kantin.

" Ying! Ayo pergi ke kantin!" ajak Yaya.

" Maaf Yaya. Aku akan ke kantin bersama orang lain." jawab Ying.

" Eh? Memangnya siapa?" tanya Yaya.

" Bu-bukan siapa-siapa kok!" jawab Ying cepat sambil pergi ke luar.

Yaya yang penasaran pun pergi melihat. Dia pun melihat Ying pergi bersama Taufan.

' Bareng Taufan toh.' batin Yaya.

" Jadi aku akan pergi sendiri deh" gumam Yaya. Tiba-tiba…

" Aku akan ikut." ucap Hali dari belakang Yaya.

" Gya!" teriak Yaya kaget.

Tanpa sadar Yaya malah memeluk Hali. Muka Hali pun memerah. Yaya yang menyadari bahwa dia memeluk seseorang pun kaget karena yang dia peluk adalah Hali. Seketika mukanya pun memerah.

" Ma-maaf…" ucap Yaya malu.

" Ya…" ucap Hali yang sama-sama malu.

' Untung tidak ada siapa pun' batin mereka lega.

" Ja-jadi kau mau ikut ke kantin?" tanya Yaya masih sedikit malu.

" Ya. Soalnya biasanya Taufan akan mengajakku. Tapi kali ini tidak." jawab Hali

" Loh? Kok kamu nggak pergi bareng Gempa?" tanya Yaya

" Dia pergi ke perpus." jawab Hali yang mendapatkan jawaban "oh" dari Yaya.

Yaya yang ingat akan hal yang dia lihat tadi pun langsung mengatakannya pada Hali.

" Hm… jadi begitu. Ayo ikuti mereka." ajak Hali sambil menarik tangan Yaya.

Yaya yang merasakan itu pun hanya mengikuti Hali. Diam-diam Hali melirik pada Yaya dan tersenyum tipis.

' Cantik' batin Hali.

Mereka berdua pun akhirnya sampai di kantin. Mereka yang melihat Taufan dan Ying sudah duduk pun langsung menempati tempat yang berada sedikit jauh dari Taufan dan Ying agar tidak ketahuan.

Mereka melihat Taufan dan Ying saling berbincang-bincang yang kadang disela dengan tertawaan. Yaya yang mulai merasa bosan pun pergi membeli minuman untuknya dan Hali. Dia membeli jus stroberi untuk dirinya dan kopi kaleng untuk Hali.

Yaya pun kembali ke meja yang tadi dia tempati bersama Hali. Hali yang menyadari kalau dia sudah datang pun bergeser untuk tempat Yaya duduk. Yaya yang melihat itu pun tersenyum.

" Terima kasih. Nih buat kamu." ucap Yaya sambil memberikan kopi kaleng pada Hali.

" Kok kamu bisa tau aku suka minum kopi?" tanya Hali sambil mengambil kopi kaleng yang diberikan Yaya.

" Entah. Aku hanya asal tebak saja." jawab Yaya.

" Hm… terima kasih" ucap Hali lalu menengguk kopinya. Yaya yang mendengar itu pun merona.

" Um… sama-sama." jawab Yaya. Hali yang melihat Yaya merona pun tersenyum tipis (lagi?).

' Manisnya…' batin Hali.

KRIING!

Bel tanda istirahat berahir pun berbunyi. Ada murid yang berjalan semangat, berjalan biasa, dan berjalan malas. Khusus untuk Taufan, dia berjalan malas sedangkan Ying berjalan semangat. Taufan yang penasaran kenapa Ying berjalan dengan semangat.

" Ying, kenapa kamu semangat sekali sih? Padahal hari ini kan pelajarannya susah semua." tanya Taufan penasaran.

" Hm… karena aku senang bisa bersaing dengan Yaya dalam pelajaran Matematika, IPA, dan Bahasa. Pasti kali ini aku akan menjadi nomor 1!" jawab Ying sambil tersenyum yang membuat muka Taufan sedikit memerah.

" O-oh… begitu" ucap Taufan sambil berusaha menghilangkan rona mukanya.

' Ada apa denganku?' batin Taufan bingung.

Meanwhile

Hali dan Yaya masih terus mengikuti mereka berdua secara diam-diam. Tiba-tiba…

" Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini wahai anak muda?!" tanya Cikgu Papazola yang tiba-tiba ada di belakang Hali dan Yaya.

" Eh? Em… kami sedang berjalan kembali ke kelas cikgu." jawab Yaya.

" Betul cikgu." ucap Hali membenarkan Yaya.

" Lalu kenapa kalian berjalan mengendap-ngendap wahai anak muda?!" tanya Cikgu Papazola mulai curiga.

" Em… kami…" jawab Yaya bingung.

" Kami berlatih untuk bermain drama dengan genre crime cikgu." lanjut Hali berbohong.

" Be-betul tuh cikgu!" ucap Yaya membenarkan Hali.

" Baiklah kalau begitu, anak muda. Cepatlah masuk ke dalam kelas." perintah Cikgu Papazola.

" Baik cikgu!" ucap mereka lalu lari terbirit-birit ke kelas.

' Hampir saja ketahuan' batin mereka bersamaan.

Mereka pun sampai di depan kelas. Tapi sebelum mereka masuk, Yaya tiba-tiba mengatakan sesuatu.

" Halilintar, maaf ya. Karena aku tadi kau jadi berbohong pada Cikgu Papazola" ucap Yaya meminta maaf pada Hali.

" Gak usah dipikirin. Lagian, kalau kamu ketahuan aku juga ketahuan." jawab Hali datar.

" Oh, kalau begitu terima kasih Halilintar!" ucap Yaya sambil tersenyum sambil tersenyum lebar yang membuat muka Hali sedikit merona.

" I-iya." jjawab Hali sambil menutupi mukanya dengan topinya.

' Sial! Kenapa aku harus merona segala sih!' batin Hali

Untung saja Yaya tidak menyadarinya. Mereka pun langsung memasuki kelas dan duduk di tempat mereka. Taufan yang melihat Hali kembai ke kelas dengan Yaya pun berniat untuk menggodanya nanti.

SKIP TIME

KRIIING!

Bel tanda pulang sekolah pun berbunyi. Murid-murid pun menyambutnya dengan sangat gembira, terutama Taufan. Karena dia sudah ingin menggoda kakaknya.

" Kak Hali sama Kak Taufan pulang duluan aja." ucap Gempa.

" Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Hali.

" Ada rapat OSIS." jawab Gempa.

" Oh begitu. Ya udah! Kita duluan ya~ Dah Gempa!" ucap Taufan sambil menarik tangan Hali lalu segera di tepis oleh Hali.

" Kalau pulang hati-hati" ucap Hali lalu segera pergi meninggalkan Taufan.

" Kak Hali jahat!" teriak Taufan sambil mengejar Hali. Gempa yang melihat itu pun hanya tersenyum lalu pergi menghampiri Yaya yang juga anggota OSIS.

" Yaya, ayo kita pergi ke ruang OSIS." ucap Gempa pada Yaya yang masih merapikan bukunya.

" Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Yaya.

" Ada rapat OSIS." jawab Gempa.

" Ok. Tungu sebentar." ucap Yaya sambil buru-buru memasukkan bukunya. Setelah Yaya selesai dan akan pergi dengan Gempa, tiba-tiba Ying menghentikan Yaya dan Gempa.

" Eh, ada apa Ying?" tanya Yaya dan Gempa bersamaan.

" Aku mau bicara dengan Yaya sebentar boleh?" tanya Ying balik.

" Boleh." jawab Gempa

Setelah mendengar itu Ying pun segera menarik Yaya sedikit menjauh dari Gempa.

" Ada apa Ying? Kok kamu kayak panik?" tanya Yaya sedikit khawatir karena muka Ying memerah.

" Em… se-sebenarnya… a-aku…" jawab Ying terbata-bata yang membuat Yaya penasaran.

" Su-suka… pa-pada…" lanjut Ying yang membuat Yaya makin penasaran dan entah kenapa takut.

' Semoga bukan Halilintar' batin Yaya tiba-tiba.

Tunggu. Kenapa dia malah membatinkan hal itu? Terutama bagian Halilintar. Yaya pun segera menepis pikirannya itu.

" Taufan…" lanjut Ying yang membuat Yaya bernapas lega.

" Fiuh… ku kira apa." ucap Yaya.

" Kenapa? Takut aku menyukai Halilintar ya?" goda Ying tiba-tiba yang membuat muka Yaya memerah.

" Eng-enggak kok!" bantah Yaya. Ying yang melihat itu pun tertawa. Yaya pun hanya cemberut.

" Jadi kau mau apa?" tanya Yaya. Ying yang mendengar itu pun mukanya langsung memerah.

" A-aku mau minta tolong." jawab Ying.

" Mau minta tolong apa?" tanya Yaya. Ying pun membisikkan sesuatu pada Yaya.

" Kau yakin?" tanya Yaya setelah diberitahukan Ying. Ying pun mengangguk.

" Ok. Nanti aku kasih tau lewat PM di CREAM TALK. Bye, Ying!" ucap Yaya lalu pergi. Yaya pun segera menghampiri Gempa .

" Maaf lama ya, Gempa." ucap Yaya.

" Gak pa-pa kok. Ayo pergi. Nanti keburu mulai." ucap Gempa. Mereka pun langsung pergi ke ruang OSIS.

Meanwhile

Taufan dan Hali hanya berjalan pulang dalam kebisuan. Hali yang penasaran karena biasanya Taufan akan mengoceh sepanjang jalan hanya diam pun bertanya.

" Oi, tumben diam." ucap Hali yang membuat Taufan sedikit tersentak.

" Eh, oh. Hehehe. Kenapa? Kangen ya?" goda Taufan.

Hali pun langsung membogem Taufan.

" Nggak. Kamu suka dengan Ying kan?" tanya Hali yang membuat Taufan tersentak.

' Bagaimana Kak Hali bisa tahu?!' batin Taufan bertanya-tanya dan panik.

" Ketahuan banget kamu suka sama Ying. Tadi aja kamu pergi bareng dia ke kantin." ucap Hali seakan dapat membaca pikiran Taufan.

"E-eh, iya. Tapi... Kok Kak Hali bisa tau?" tanya Taufan

" Hm... rahasia." Jawab Hali

Taufan pun hanya cemberut. Sedangkan Hali pun tertawa dalam hati.

" Jadi Kak Hali bantu aku ya?" tanya Taufan sambil menggunakan Puppy Eyes no Jutsu.

" Iya! Jadi berhenti menggunakan jurus itu!" jawab Hali kesal. Taufan pun tertawa senang dan memeluk Hali.

" Makasih Kak Hali!" ucap Taufan. Lalu tiba-tiba Hali membantingnya ke tanah dan meninggalkannya.

" Huwee! Kak Hali jahat!" teriak Taufan lalu mengejar Hali

SKIP TIME

 _Hari pertama dan kedua, PDKT_

" Ying! Apa kamu sudah bawa benda yang aku suruh bawa kemarin?" tanya Yaya sambil menaruh tasnya.

" Iya. Tapi…" jawab Ying menggantung.

" Apa?" tanya Yaya penasaran.

" Um… kau yakin ini akan berhasil Yaya?" tanya Ying ragu-ragu.

" Tentu saja! Aku sudah mencari banyak informasinya dari internet!" jawab Yaya yakin.

Meanwhile

" Kak Hali yakin ini akan berhasil?" tanya Taufan ragu-ragu.

" Hn. Terserah kamu mau percaya atau nggak." jawab Hali cuek.

" Emang kak Hali sama kak Taufan ngerencanain apa?" tanya Gempa sedikit penasaran.

" Bukan apa-apa kok, Gempa! Hehehe!" jawab Taufan takut ketahuan adiknya.

Taufan pun hanya bisa mengikuti saran kakaknya. Selama perjalanan menuju sekolah, Taufan hanya memikiran satu hal.

' Apakah ini akan berhasil?' batin Taufan terus menerus.

Hali yang jelas-jelas melihat keraguan adiknya hanya bisa memuar bola matanya.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga pun sampai di sekolah. Sesampainya di sekolah, fangirls mereka pun mulai mengerumuni mereka. Reaksi mereka? Hali merasa terganggu sehingga dia mempercepat jalannya. Taufan menyapa fangirlsnya dengan tersenyum lebar yang membuat para fangirlsnya berteriak. Sedangkan Gempa hanya tersenyum manis.

Yaya dan Ying yang sudah mulai mendengar suara ricuh para fangirls pun mulai bersiap-siap. Beberapa saat kemudian, Hali pun masuk ke dalam kelas sambil menurunkan topinya dan berlari.

Saat Hali sedikit menaikkan topinya, secara tidak sengaja dia dan Yaya saling bertatapan. Ruby dan hazel saling bertemu. Entah kenapa Hali maupun Yaya enggan untuk mengedipkan mata. Beberapa saat kemudian Taufan pun masuk. Taufan yang melihat Hali ada di dekat pintu dan saling bertatapan mata dengan Yaya pun berniat menjahili Hali.

" Cie~ Yang saling bertatapan. Sampe kapan mau saling bertatapan?" goda taufan sambil menyikut Hali. Hali dan Yaya yang mendengar itu pun segera membogem Taufan.

" Aduh! Sakit tau!" ucap Taufan.

" Bodo amat!" jawab Hali

" Rasain tuh!" jawab Yaya

Ying yang melihat itu pun langsung menolong Taufan.

" Kau baik-baik saja Taufan?" tanya Ying sambil membantu Taufan berdiri.

" Iya. Makasih Ying!" jawab Taufan sambil tersenyum lebar.

" Sama-sama!" ucap Ying sambil tersenyum yang menurut Taufan sangat manis sehingga Taufan pun sedikit merona.

' Kenapa aku harus merona di depan Ying sih?' batin Taufan kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

Yaya yang melihat itu pun gemas sedangkan Hali hanya cuek. Walau sebenarnya Hali tertawa dalam batinnya karena adiknya telah dikalahkan Ying.

Ying pun segera pergi ke tempat duduknya untuk mengambil sesuatu. Beberapa menit kemudian, Ying pun menghampiri Taufan sambil membawa kotak makan.

" Taufan, ini untukmu." ucap Ying. Taufan pun menerimanya dengan sangat senang.

" Apa isinya?" tanya Taufan.

" Kue muffin buatanku." jawab Ying. Taufan pun langsung membukanya dan memakannya.

" Wah! Enak banget Ying! Kapan-kapan bikinin lagi ya buat aku!" ucap Taufan sambil mengembalikan kotak makan Ying.

" I-iya." ucap Ying merona sambil mengambil kotak makannya. Ying pun kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Beberapa menit kemudian pun Cikgu Papazola datang dan pelajaran pun dimulai. Taufan pun memikirkan apa rencana yang diberitahukan kakaknya akan berhasil nanti.

SKIP TIME (Karena Miku terlalu males buat ngetik bagian pelajaran)

KRING!

Taufan yang sudah menyadari bahwa sudah waktunya istirahat pun segera mendatangi Ying.

" Ying! Ayo ikut denganku!" ucap Taufan sambil menarik tangan Ying.

"Eh? Memangnya kau mau mengajakku kemana, Taufan?" tanya Ying bingung.

" Ikut saja dulu." jawab Taufan yang membuat Ying hanya bisa mengikutinya.

Hali dan Yaya yang sama-sama melihat itu pun segera mengikuti mereka secara diam-diam.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Taufan dan Ying pun sampai di tempat yang Ying ketahui sebagai taman belakang sekolah yang terkenal angker.

" Taufan, ngapain kita kesini? Serem tau!" tanya Ying ketakutan.

" Kenapa? Takut ya? Nggak usah takut deh. Kan ada Taufan si pemberani ini!" ucap Taufan sambil berpose ala kesatria. Ying pun tertawa karena pose Taufan yang berlebihan.

' Mungkin aku memang harus percaya pada Taufan' batin Ying.

Hali dan Yaya yang bersembunyi di semak-semak pun tertawa dalam batin. Hali yang melihat Yaya tertawa kecil pun tersenyum tipis. Taufan dan Ying yang masih tidak menyadari keberadaan Hali dan Yaya pun segera melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

Ying pun sangat terkejut karena dia tidak menyangka bahwa di tengah taman belakang sekolah yang terkena angker ada taman penuh bunga yang sangat indah.

" Wah! Indahnya! Aku nggak nyangka bakalan ada taman penuh bunga di tengah taman belakang sekolah yang terkenal angker ini!" ucap Ying sambil memetik bunga _daisy_.

" Yah, begitulah manusia. Menilai sesuatu dari luarnya. Walaupun sebenarnya di dalamnya ada sebuah keindahan tersendiri." ucap Taufan sambil memetik bunga mawar putih lalu membersihkan durinya.

Ying yang melihat Taufan membersihkan duri bunga mawar pun kaget karena tangan Taufan berdarah.

" Taufan! Tangan kamu berdarah!" ucap Ying sambil menghampiri Taufan. Sebelum Ying sempat duduk di depan Taufan, tiba-tiba Taufan memberikannya bunga mawar putih yang sudah tidak berduri.

" Untukmu, wahai bidadariku." ucap Taufan sambil tersenyum menahan sakit. Ying pun mengambil bunga mawar itu lalu duduk di depan Taufan dan membalut tangan Taufan dengan sapu tangannya.

" Lain kali jangan begitu Taufan! Aku jadi panik! Untung aku bawa sapu tangan. Kalau tidak bagaimana?" ucap Ying khawatir.

" Aku minta maaf Ying." ucap Taufan tertunduk.

" Tapi, terima kasih Taufan. Bunga mawarnya indah." ucap Ying sambil menghirup aroma bunga mawarnya lalu tersenyum pada Taufan.

Taufan pun menatap Ying lalu tersenyum bahagia. Sedangkan Hali dan Yaya yang sedang mengawasi Taufan dan Ying dari kejauhan pun senang.

" Hah, aku harap nanti pasanganku juga akan memberikanku bunga mawar seperti Taufan." ucap Yaya pelan.

Hali yang mendengar itu pun diam-diam mengambil bunga mawar merah lalu membersihkan durinya. Beberapa menit kemudian, Hali selesai membersihkan durinya lalu memberikan bunga itu pada Yaya.

" Ini." ucap Hali sambil memberikannya pada Yaya. Muka Yaya pun memerah karena melihat Hali menjulurkan bunga mawar padanya.

" Um... terima kasih Hali." ucap Yaya lalu tersenyum. Muka Hali pun memerah karena melihat Yaya tersenyum.

" Sama-sama." ucap Hali sambil menurunkan topinya.

Yaya yang sedang menghirup aroma bunga mawar itu tiba-tiba berhenti. Hali pun bingung sehingga ingin bertanya.

" Kenapa-" belum selesai Hali bertanya, Yaya menyelanya.

" Ya ampun, Hali! Aku minta maaf! Karena aku, tanganmu jadi berdarah..." ucap Yaya panik sambil membalut tangan Hali dengan sapu tangannya.

" Tidak apa. Lagipula itu keinginanku sendiri." ucap Hali. Hali yang melihat tangannya sudah selesai dibalut pun kaget karena Yaya membalutkan sapu tangannya.

" Bagaimana dengan sapu tanganmu?" tanya Hali.

" Pakai aja dulu. Nanti aja kembalikannya." jawab Yaya. Hali pun hanya diam. Entah kenapa perasaannya merasa senang. Begitu pun Yaya.

' Entah kenapa, hatiku berbunga-bunga hari ini' batin Taufan, Ying, Hali, dan Yaya bersamaan.

SKIP TIME

" Hari kedua pun berjalan lancar. Sama seperti hari pertama." ucap Yaya.

Ya, sudah hari kedua PDKT Ying dengan Taufan. Jadi, besok Ying akan mengatakan perasaannya terhadap Taufan. Yaya yang membayangkan itu terjadi pun gemas. Sementara itu, Hali hanya cuek. Yup! Hali dan Yaya sedang mengawasi Taufan dan Ying lagi. Walaupun kali ini di kantin lagi.

" Jadi, yang memberikan ide pada Ying untuk membuatkan Taufan muffin itu kau Mimy?" tanya Hali datar.

Yaya sebenarnya ingin marah. Tapi kalau dia mengamuk di kantin, Taufan dan Ying bisa menyadari bahwa dirinya mengawasi mereka. Plus reputasinya pun akan turun.

" Iya. Dan namaku bukan Mimy. Tapi Yaya. Lalu, yang memberikan ide pada Taufan untuk membawa Ying ke taman belakang sekolah itu kamu kan?" tanya Yaya balik.

Hali hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Beberapa menit kemudian, bel masuk pun berbunyi dan mereka kembali ke kelas.

Sebelum Yaya masuk ke dalam kelas, Hali menghentikannya.

" Tunggu sebentar." ucap Hali.

" Kenapa?" tanya Yaya malas.

" Ini. " ucap Hali sambil menjulurkan sapu tangan Yaya. Yaya sedikit kaget tapi langsung mengambilnya.

" Terima kasih karena mengembalikannya dengan cepat." ucap Yaya. Hali yang mendengar itu pun mendengus kesal.

" Cih, memang kau pikir aku ini laki-laki macam apa?!" tanya Hali kesal sambil sedikit cemberut.

Yaya yang melihat itu pun hanya terkikik kecil.

SKIP TIME ( Karena Miku males bikin cerita hari kedua *digebukreaders)

 _Hari ketiga, pernyataan._

" Ying apa kau sudah siap?" tanya Yaya.

" Mungkin. Tapi akan ku usahakan." jawab Ying

Yaya pun senang karena hari ini sahabatnya akan mempunyai seseorang yang 'spesial'.

Meanwhile

" Kau sudah yakin Taufan?" tanya Hali

" Sudah! Dan aku akan melakukannya hari ini!" jawab Taufan berapi-rapi.

" Yakin untuk apa kak Taufan?" tanya Gempa sangat penasaran

" Bukan apa-apa kok!" jawab Taufan sambil mempercepat langkahnya.

Gempa yang mendengar jawaban Taufan ingin protes. Selama ini, Gempa merasa ada yang disembunyikan kedua kakaknya dari dia.

" Nanti aku kasih tau, Gempa." ucap Hali seperti membaca pikiran Gempa. Gempa yang mendengar itu pun senang.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka bertiga pun tiba di sekolah. Tentu saja para fangirls sudah menunggu mereka bertiga. Hali memang sudah tidak tahan lagi, jadi dia masuk lewat belakang sekolah.

Sedangkan Taufan dan Gempa menggunakan hal-hal penyamaran. Taufan menyamar dengan menggunakan kacamata berbingkai persegi dan wig rambut berwarna pirang. Sedangkan Gempa menggunakan kacamata berbingkai bundar dan wig berwarna kecoklatan.

Untungnya, para fangirls tidak memperdulikan Taufan dan Gempa yang menyamar sehingga mereka berdua bisa masuk tanpa diketahui fangirls. Mereka berdua pun melepas 'kostum' di kamar mandi. Setelah itu, mereka langsung pergi ke kelas.

Sesampainya di kelas, Taufan langsung mengampiri Ying.

" Ying, ada yang mau aku bicarakan denganmu..." ucap Taufan sambil menunduk malu.

" Um... aku juga Taufan." ucap Ying.

Taufan dan Ying pun mengangguk tanda bahwa mereka sepemikiran. Lalu mereka berdua pun langsung pergi keluar kelas. Hali dan Yaya yang melihat itu pun langsung mengikuti Taufan dan Ying. Taufan dan Ying pun sampai di taman bunga belakang sekolah. Sedangkan Hali dan Yaya langsung bersembunyi di belakang dinding.

" Jadi... Taufan, aku sebenarnya-" belum selesai Ying berbicara, Taufan sudah mengatakannya duluan.

" Aku menyukaimu Ying! Mau nggak kamu jadi pacar aku?" teriak Taufan yang untungnya hanya didengar Ying, Hali, dan Yaya.

KRIK KRIK

Hening. Taufan merasa cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Dan juga terlihat sangat bodoh. Tapi...

" Iya! Aku juga menyukaimu Taufan." jawab Ying sambil tersenyum. Taufan pun langsung menatap Ying dan tertawa bahagia karena cintanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Yaya yang melihat itu pun langsung tersenyum bahagia dan gemas. Sedangkan Hali hanya tersenyum tipis. Tiba-tiba, Yaya menyadari sesuatu.

" Hali, bagaimana kalau kita buat cerita berdasarkan kisah Taufan dan Ying?" saran Yaya.

" Hm... boleh juga." ucap Hali

' Akhirnya semua selesai. Mission complete!' batin Hali dan Yaya bersamaan.

Flashback off

" Hm... setelah aku ingat kembali, Taufan memang lucu sih." ucap Yaya.

" Ying juga lucu." ucap Hali

" Jadi, siapa yang lebih lucu?" tanya Yaya

" Tentu Taufan." jawab Hali

" Loh? Tadi kamu bilang Ying lucu." protes Yaya

" Kamu sendiri juga bilang Taufan lucu." protes Hali balik.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka berdua pun mulai berdebat lagi untuk siapa yang lebih lucu. Taufan dan Ying yang sudah kembali dari kantin hanya sweatdrop melihat mereka berdua berdebat.

' Dasar pasangan yang unik!'

TBC

Maaf ya, chapter yang ini sangat-sangat kepanjangan. Yang udah baca chapter 2 udah tau kan kenapa? Abisnya ide Miku nambah melulu. Jadi, Miku mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya.

Karena Miku udah capek karena tugas yang bejibun dan basa-basi,

Mind to Review? ^3^


End file.
